luminousarcfandomcom-20200213-history
Miria
Miria (ミリア), also known as Miria the Great Angel, is one of the characters in Luminous Arc 3. Plot During the Time Trial Arnogia attempted to use the ritual to give Miria her eyes, but because of Levi the Tenes Lapis was shattered. Arnogia then took Miria to the Night Fort in the Demon Night World, asking Miria why she didn't hear his voice at all and he has thrown away everything in order for her to regain her sight and voice(and possibly, heart). The Magus then arrive at the Night Fort with Glen said to Arnogia that since Tenes Lapis is shattered, he cannot continue his ambition anymore. Arnogia then responded that even though Miria's eyes will never open, Miria will be with him forever in twilight! This caused Miria to fly infront of the party, letting out her voice. Inaluna is confused as to why Miria is protecting Arnogia, which Aulmorde answered that now she is neither good nor evil because her eyes are not opened. Arnogia then summoned Nefiria's demons and battles the party. Despite being defeated, Arnogia attempts to summon the Key of Star and finish the party off. Aulmorde then shocked him by asking that why, he who will be the hope for humanity is doing this. Arnogia than answered that only in death people may be together forever and that Yorg said to him that if he bring Miria to the Demon Realm he will be able to fufilled that wish, he however, finally realised that what Aulmorde attempt to told him was right all along, as both Life and Death power come from spirit, neither will last for eternity. With Haine complimented that love make people blind, Sarah then tell Levi to uses Aura Lapis on Miria and returned her her eyes. When she finally opened her eyes, Sion witnessed that they're full of love and happiness. Miria then thanks the Magis for protecting the time, which will be peaceful for the next thousand years. Elle felt that peace is going to return. However, Arnogia said that the next thousand years the Time Trial will still happen again. Inaluna then countered that when that happen, humans will win again, to which Arnogia says she is foolish, as thousand years ago a man once said that and even thought they won, they'll eventually feel the hate of being human, which he said that Levi will be like him. Elle and Inaluna then answered to Arnogia that Levi won't be like him, as they've been through everything together. Which Sion confirmed that their bonds will never break. Finally understanding, Arnogia prepared to leave but is stopped by Glen, as they need his power to defeat Yorg, which makes Ashley object, as he threw away everything just for love and was responsible for Valerie's death. Glen then reminded Ashley that he was lied by Yorg and what he did was because of his heart. He then asked Levi to choose to forgive Arnogia or not, which Levi choose to forgive him, as he feel Arnogia's loneliness is same thing that happened to him too. Miria then asked Arnogia if he hears her voice. She then expressed that she felt sad that he even threw away his bonds and humanity, but it's not to late to reclaim them. Arnogia then asked that he was stained with Tenesl and they still want to forgive him? Levi then told him that Miria will answer that, which Miria thanks him for the time they used to be together, he gave her time, feeling and heart and their bond will never be broken. Without the power from the Seraphic Ring. Miria can't stay in this world any longer. She says goodbye to Anogia, ask him to not forget her and disappeared from this world forever. However, if the ring is returned to her, then she will return to this world with Anogia once again. Strategy Stats & Abilities Skills Miriacurall.PNG|Curall Miriagrievouscry2.PNG|Grievous Cry Flash Drive Note: End Requiem may inflicts Silence and Confusion. End Requiem.png|End Requiem: Holy angel´s hymn! Holy angel´s hymn (Part 1).png|Holy angel´s hymn! (Part 1) Holy angel´s hymn! (Part 2).png|Holy angel´s hymn! (Part 2) Battle : See also: Miria/Boss : Personality Throughout the story, Miria neither spoke nor opened her eyes. The only thing she does is let out her voice that sound rather that she is painful. But after Refi used Aura Lapis's power on her, she is purified and her voice and her sight have returned. She is a forgiving person, as seen when she forgived Agonia as he was lied by Yorg. Quotes None,due to storyline that she lost her sight,voice and heart. Gallery miriaanogia.png|Miria with Anogia. Trivia *Miria and the God are the only ones who are neither Felicia or Nefiria, thus their status is Neutral. *Miria shares silver elemental spellcaster with Elicia and the god. *Through hacking, it's revealed that Tenes Miria's eye color is red, opposed to Aural Miris whose eye color is blue. See also * Anogia * Yorg * External link Category:Luminous Arc 3 Characters Category:Female Category:Silver Category:Luminous Arc 3